


Compassion

by DeadpanDoubter



Series: Ballad of Rowan [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanDoubter/pseuds/DeadpanDoubter
Summary: After the events at the Crossroads, Rowan Lavellan is left questioning what she thought she knew. Cole tries to provide answers.





	Compassion

“Did you know?”

Rowan perched on the edge of the tavern roof. Among the many hiding places in Skyhold, this was one of her favourites– visible yet hidden, too high up on the roof to be immediately noticed by her advisors.

Beside her, Cole sat cross-legged. She’d draped her blanket over his shoulders, but he seemed to take little notice of either the warm wool or the cold that bit at her fingertips. He tilted her head at the question and looked at her nose.

“Breathless, waiting, wishing. He hurts. Her mark is gone, but his still remains.” Cole’s gaze shift to meet Rowan’s. “He hesitates, leaves. Better she doesn’t follow. Better she stay with friends, family. Peace. She deserves peace.”

Rowan pulled her knees to her chest. Releasing a shuddering sigh, she sought the words to ask again.

“He was not the Wolf. And then he was again.” Cole looked toward the castle. “Greens, reds, blues, yellow. Hide, cover, change.” He paused. “The Dread Wolf took him. The fighting, the reds and greens, she stands against the sea of red, she must be protected.”

He spoke quicker, never pausing for a breath he barely needed. “He wears the skin, hiding again, not changing, same stagnant unmoving it is better he thinks.” Another pause. “He will forget, yes, better to forget, best not to dream of this world, best to Dream of his home, he has allowed himself this, no more, protect her, protect them.”

Rowan swallowed back the tears. “But did you know what he was? Did you know he planned to–” She couldn’t finish the question.

Cole slowly shook his head and looked at her. “He saw The Iron Bull laughing and felt sorrow. He heard Dorian telling stories and felt sorrow. He watched Commander Cullen lose the game and felt sorrow. He watched them all and listened to them and hated himself. But he hid the reasons. I couldn’t…” His voice stuttered and halted.

“I couldn’t help him.”

Rowan unwound herself and pulled him close with her arm. “I know you tried, Cole. That’s all any of us can do. It’s not your fault.”

He looked into her face, and she saw the tiny tears gathering in his eyes. “You did, too. He felt better when he saw you.” He leaned into the hug. “He asked the spirits here to help you and the others. They’ve been trying.”

She kissed his head. “I know they have, Cole. I know."


End file.
